Their past
by anisoka96
Summary: Ahsoka and Anakin find out a secret... this is my first fanfic... anisoka   ... please read
1. Chapter 1

If I die young and Star Wars aren't mine

POV Ahsoka Tano

Today is my birthday and I'm finally seven years old, I go to Kara, my best friend, she gives me a ring that I saw in the shops of Coruscant, the ring is green, has an external incision, is simple with the words' best friends forever' and another inside that says simply 'I love you'. I embrace Kara, I laugh and from my pocket pull out a ring for her is like the ring that she gives to me.

She asks me "Hey you? Should you receive the gifts? "

and I laughingly say "mmm you know what I like change the rules."

We put the rings and we embrace, her gaze turns sad, I feel a slight tremor in the force so I ask

"What's up Kara?"

She looks at me straight in the eyes, I do not like that look, and tells me

"Can you make a promise?"

"But some tell me what it is ..."

"If I die young ..."

I interrupted, "what are you saying Kara-what is this conversation ?"

She took my hand "Ahsoka listen"

"But ..."

"No but, if I died young Ahsoka want to wear a white satin dress, lying in a bed of roses, with my necklace of pearls, my ring, I want to be left in a river at dawn ... maybe one of those Naboo ... and I want to go with the words of a love song ... and I want you to sing the song that you choose-"

The tears fell on her and my face now and then I interrupted, "why do you say this?-my voice cracking from the pain of her death I thought of the cause-why?"

"Ahsoka promise me you will do if it happened what I just asked!"

"I promise you"

We hugged then Plo Koon and Shaak Ti entered the door.

DARK

They give me gifts

DARK

We're playing in the woods ...

DARK

Where is Kara ? "KARAAAAAAA" shout

DARK

Arrival in a clearing ... I see she is stretched and has a wound on the neck ... I run I feel that she is dead, I cry ...

DARK

Plo Koon comes to me and take me in his arms told me "I'm sorry ..." I cry ... I cry ... I kicked

Are in the boardroom ... I wonder what happened, between my sobs I say, Shaak Ti is close to me she says "I'm so sorry ..."

... Speak of the funeral, they wanted to burn, so interrupt them and say how she would have wanted it to be ...

DARK

I am at the funeral, everyone is saddened some crying, it was time to let her go ... I have dinner Plo Koon gives me a 'go' I nod. I go near the boat where there was Kara and singing.

I wrote a song titled 'If I die young'

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a, bed of roses

I sink in the river, at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother

She'll know I'm safe with you When She stands under my colors, and oh

Life Is not always what you think it ought to be, no

Is not even gray, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had, just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a, bed of roses

I sink in the river, at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had, just enough time

And I'll be wearing white, When I Come Into Your Kingdom

I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger, I've

Never known the lovin 'of a man

But it sure felt nice When He was holding my hand, there's a

Boy says he'll here in town, my love forever

Who would have thought forever Could Be Severed by

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had, just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls

What I did is never done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell for a dollar Them

They're worth so much more after I'm a goner

And maybe then you'll hear the words I Been singin '

When Your Dead Funny how people start listenin '

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a, bed of roses

I sink in the river, at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh (uh oh)

The ballad of a where (uh, oh)

Go with peace and love

Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket

Save Them For A Time When Your really gonna need Them, O

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had, just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls'

tears begin to fall as she dawn of a new day is taken away from the river and in that exact moment I really understood that Kara was not there she was dead and I would see her again ...

... Or so I thought ...


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up, it's 5 a.m. I touch my face, I cried in the night… again.

Now everything comes back to that day I had dreamed almost every night ... it's been 5 years, but every time I think it hurts like that day.

My life since then has been very lonely and monotonous, the only thing that made me and keep me going is the aspiration to become a jedi knight, because that's what Kara wanted ...  
>Do not hand over that day, 5 years ago was the last time, I sing cause hurt me, Master Plo always tells me to sing that would help me be less depressed, master Shaak says me the same thing ...<br>I get up. I go to the bathroom I get dressed, go to the canteen and I start eating, I finished the rest there watching the wall in front of me, until I hear open the doors was a master Windu  
>"Good morning master"<br>"Good morning"

mmm always he have this face ...  
>"I'm not the only one I think" oops ...<br>"I'm sorry I didn't want ..."  
>"Everything is ok, however I have come to tell you that Master Yoda wants you to see ..."<br>"Oh ok thanks" maybe someone has asked to train me!  
>I ran till Master Yoda quarters<br>Busso  
>"Enters young Ahsoka"<br>"Master Windu told me you wanted to see me"  
>"Yes"<br>"Uh ... I was wondering anyone has applied for me as a padawan?"  
>"No, no one has done"<br>"Ah" what a disappointment…  
>"But to a master I assigned you"<br>So I smiled ... I had no choice ...  
>"And to who?"<br>"Master Skywalker to"

Skywalker? Something grabbed me in the pit of my stomach ...  
>"And when he comes to pick me?"<br>"He will not come from you but you go to him ... now you do not have to wait, you have to take a ship, go get ready ..." I smiled the smile spare  
>"Goodbye and thank you Master"<br>I'm leaving I ran into my room I take everything I have to take.  
>After so long ... I'm happy I'm happy ...<br>Have taken control of everything ... here it! A photo of me and Kara had a few days before my birthday ... and he died 5 years ... I'm not celebrating my birthday ... I look at my green ring, close my eyes, I open them, I put the photo in your backpack and go to the ship in the hangar where masters Plo, Shaak and Kit wait for me.  
>"Goodbye masters!"<br>"Goodbye little one!" I say almost in unison  
>I embrace them and I leave for Christophsis.<p> 


End file.
